Time In A Bottle
by IndianFeather1994
Summary: This one-shot is dedicated to a young Jacob Black and his mother. If she could only put time in a bottle…


**Hello all! **

**I know this is crazy, but I just HAD to do something. **

**I have no idea what I want to do with my other stories, and I have a lot of what my sister would call "Plot Bunnies" popping up in my head. I'm so mixed up, my poor scattered brain has no idea what it's doing. **

**But, even though it's past midnight now, technically, (In my own opinion) since I haven't gone to bed yet, today was none other than Taylor Lautner's Birthday, so I wanted to post something about Jacob Black, since he is the one who bring Jacob to life in a completely believable way. **

**And since I can't get passed the blocks I'm fighting with my other stories, a one-shot based on Jacob seemed like the perfect way to go. **

**Please note that this is my first one-shot and I am anxious to see how people respond. **

**In other words, I really hope you love it!**

**So, February 11th**** is when I started this, and now I'm posting it for anyone and everyone Team Jacob.**

**(And maybe a few rogue Team Edwards.) *Evil laugh here* **

**I love you all, and thank you for reading!**

**-Indian**

**PS. Happy birthday Taylor Lautner! lol**

**

* * *

**

_If I could save time in a bottle_

_The first thing that I'd like to do_

_Is to save every day_

_Till Eternity passes away_

_Just to spend them with you_

_If I could make days last forever_

_If words could make wishes come true_

_I'd save every day like a treasure and then,_

_Again, I would spend them with you_

_**Jim Croce ~ Time In A Bottle**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Time In A Bottle**_

Young Jacob Black sat on the counter by the sink as his mother, Sarah, washed the dishes from breakfast.

Billy, his father, had already left for his tribal council meeting, and his two sisters were working on homework.

It was a Saturday, but Rebecca and Rachel both knew that if they went ahead and got their homework out of the way, their mother might let them have a sleepover or go to one, so, of course, they were hoping to get all of it done that afternoon.

Jacob, unlike his sisters, didn't have any homework.

He was five, and in his kindergarten class, homework wasn't passed out unless it was some sort of craft.

So he sat, and watched his mother wash the dishes.

As she scrubbed a plate with a dishtowel, she looked over to find him observing her as if very interested in the activity.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a small laugh.

Her warm voice is what pulled him out of his thoughts, and his brown eyes looked up to her.

His answer was simple.

"I'm looking at you watch ditches."

She held back a laugh at the statement.

She knew he hadn't meant to say 'watch ditches', but that is indeed what it sounded like to her and any other adult, if they had been in there to hear his reply.

But, even though it sounded as if that were what he said, she knew exactly what he meant.

"You're watching me wash the dishes?" she asked as if she didn't know.

He nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep." he said with a big breath, taking the time to pop the 'p' at the end of the one syllable word, which he had mastered at the rightful age of one.

Her and her husband Billy often had a debate about that.

Sarah swore that 'yep' was her son's favorite word. Billy disagreed.

"Wouldn't you rather go play with your trucks?" she asked curiously as she continued to wash the plate.

He shook his head a small bit, his wavy curls bouncing, as he said, "Nope."

And there was the word that Billy claimed was his son's favorite.

With that she smiled to herself and looked over to him again.

"Why not?" she asked as she rinsed the plate in the sink.

"I dunno." he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

With this she smiled even more.

"Well do you want to help me?" she asked as she picked up another plate.

He looked at her and nodded.

"Okay then." she said as she handed his the soapy dishrag. "I'll hold and you wash."

He looked at the soapy rag in his small hands and then to the plate.

Jacob, at the age of five, was just as determined as his mother.

They shared a trait, that Billy often pointed out, could either be very good, or very bad, depending on the situation.

Once they put their mind to something, it was as good as done.

Jacob gently scrubbed the dish with both hands, as Sarah held the plate up for him.

It was a sweet moment for her.

She knew that he wouldn't want to stay with mommy and wash dishes forever.

One day, he would grow up a little and decide that helping mommy with dishes, or laundry, wasn't the coolest thing in the world.

He would decide that trucks and sports are better than rainy days, when he could help mommy bake cookies, or make dinner.

She knew that day would come, sooner than she would like. But until then, she decided she would enjoy the moments like this, and take all the rainy days she could get.

In times like these, when this thought of how precious these times were entered her mind, she wished she could put time in a bottle and just keep it forever.

"Am I doing good, mommy?" he asked as he worked hard to wash the plate, like she had with the first.

"Yes baby, you're doing just fine." she said with a smile as she watched him.

"Tanks." he said as he continued to work on the dish.

She giggled a bit.

'_Tanks_' was another one of the words in the language that was strictly Jacob's.

She loved every bit of him to pieces, so when he mispronounced words like 'thanks', she couldn't help but grin, and be proud that her kid was adorable. And she was also very proud that he took the time to say 'thank you', or, in Jacob's case, 'tank you'.

"Am I done yet?" he then asked. His arms must have been getting tired, because he paused to look at her.

She smiled, warmly, and nodded.

"Yes, it's perfect. Good job sweetie." before rinsing the plate under the water.

"Mommy?" his voice was soft and curious.

She looked to him and asked, "What is it baby?"

"Why d'you watch ditches?" he asked as his small brow furrowed.

She looked at the dishes, pretending to think on this question, very seriously.

"Hmmm…." she said as she tapped her wet fingers on the counter.

The young boy waited patiently, wondering what she was going tot ell him.

"Well," she said in a sigh. "I guess it's so we can eat on them later today." she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh." he seemed disappointed.

"Why do you ask?" she then laughed as she wiped her hands dry.

"I tought it might maybe be so dey felt good 'bout dem shelves."

With this, she couldn't hold in her laughter. He was just too cute and always said the funniest things.

He always knew how to make someone smile. All he had to do was beam one of his beautiful grins at them, and they would find themselves smiling back.

He had a gift in that way.

"I love you Jacob." she then said as she toyed with his hair before kissing his head.

"I love you too mommy!" he said as he reached for her and hugged her tightly.

"Jacob, will you promise me something?" she then asked as she pulled away enough to look at him.

"Okay." he said without a thought. He was so sweet and innocent, he didn't care what the promise was. He just wanted to make him mommy happy.

"Will you promise me, that you will always give me smiles?" she asked as she leaned down to look him in the eye.

He smiled from ear to ear as he nodded vigorously.

"Okay then. We have a deal." she said in a laugh as she shook his tiny hand with hers.

"Deal!" he laughed as he watched her shake his hand.

"Will you pwomiss me somten back?" he asked in a giggle.

"Anything." she said as she pushed some of his wild hair away from his eyes.

"Will you smile back?" the question wasn't anything big to him, but it touched her heart and made her feel so much love.

She smiled and nodded.

"I promise you, I will _always_ smile back." she said as she tapped his nose, earning another giggle.

"Alright!" he said enthusiastically.

"Alright! High five!" she said as she held up her hand. He, giving his best effort, hit her hand with his and felt proud when he actually succeeded for once.

"I love you mommy!" he said as she picked him up off of the counter.

"I love you too baby."

In that moment, as Sarah Black held her son, she knew that even if it were possible, she would never trap time in a bottle.

She wanted to see all of her babies grow up to be wonderful and amazing people.

She knew that they already were, but she wanted to witness them as they realized it for themselves.

So, she wouldn't put time in a bottle.

She would just enjoy the ride, and hold those moments in her heart.

**

* * *

**

So, there it was, my first one-shot.

**I hope you enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun writing it.**

**I hope you will make the time to review and make my day. I love you! **

**IndianFeather1994**


End file.
